poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures Films
There is Alot of Sora's Adventures Episodes That Made on Youtube and Some on Google Drive. List of films Films that are available Sora's Adventure Movies on Youtube *Sora in Mickey's PhilharMagic *Sora Meets Jack Frost *Sora Adventure's of The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management *Sora's Adventures of Steamboat Willie *A Surprise for Sora (Short Film) *Sora's Adventures of Disneyland After Dark *Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster *Sora's Adventures of The Year Without a Santa Claus (TBA) *Sora in Disney Dreams (Disneyland Resort Paris) *Sora's Adventures of Fantasia (TBA) *Sora and Madeline Lost in Paris (TBA) *Sora and the Frog Prince *Sora Goes to The Mickey Mouse Revue (TBA) *Sora's Adventures of Mickey and the Magical Map (Coming Soon) *Sora in Fantasmic!: The Movie *Sora Says It's Magical (Tokyo Disneyland) *Sora's Adventures of Imagination (Remake) *Sora Goes to the World's Fair (1964/65 World's Fair Special Tribute) *Sora Says Get a Horse *Sora's Adventures of Disneyland Fun *Sora's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Sora's Adventures of Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun *Sora and The Sorcerers of The Magic Kingdom *Sora Asks Dad, Can I Borrow the Car Sora's Adventure Movies on Google Drive *Sora and Alice in Wonderland *Sora's Adventures of Nighttime Wishes (Disneyland Paris) *Sora's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Sora and the Aristocats *Sora Meets Robin Hood *Sora Meets Dumbo (Remake) *Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Sora's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie *Sora's Adventures of Monsters University *Sora's Adventures of Monsters Inc *Sora's Adventures of Planes *Sora's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue *Sora's Magic, Music and Mayhem (Remake) *Sora Sings a Song of the South *Sora's Adventures of The Rescuers *Sora Gets Tangled *Sora's Adventures of Frozen *Sora Meets Captain EO *Sora's Adventures of The Muppet Movie *Sora Solves the Great Muppet Caper *Sora's Adventures of Cloud 9 *Sora's Adventures of Mickey and the Beanstalk *Sora Gets Zapped *Sora Meets Sammy the Way Out Seal *Sora's Adventures of Home on the Range *Sora's Adventures of The Black Hole *Sora and Babes in Toyland *Sora, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (Coming Soon) *Sora's Adventures of Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (Coming Soon) *Sora Meets Old Yeller (Coming Soon) *Sora's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone *Sora Goes to 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Sora and The Snowbow Express *Sora Meets the Apple Dumpling Gang *Sora Meets the Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again *Sora's Adventures of Big Hero 6 Upcoming films *Sora in The Great Movie Ride *Sora's Adventures of Here Come the Muppets (former Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction) *Sora and The Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses (former Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction) *Sora in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Tokyo Disneyland remake version) Sora's Adventures Movies that No Longer Exist *Sora in Amagique (Disneyland Resort Paris) *Sora Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris *Sora in Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version) Team Members *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Olie Polie *Billy Bevel *Austin Moon *Ally Dawson *Trish *Dez *Lela *Tanner *Liv Rooney *Maddie Rooney *Archimedes *Caitlyn Gellar Guest Stars *The Vultures (From the Jungle Book) *Jiminy Cricket *Pappy Polie *Jose Carioca *Uncle Gizmo *Bay Kennish Former Members *Cody and Zack Martin (Discontinued Appearnces After Sora and Madeline: Lost in Paris) *London Tipton *Bailey Pickett *Zowie Polie Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe